neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Talas III
Planet: '''Talas III '''Type: '''Jungle/ tropical planetoid with very little surface water and no standing oceans; over 70% cloud cover. '''Location: '''Third planet in the Talas system, one of two capable of supporting life. '''Satellites: '''None '''Surface Gravity: 1.1 g Atmosphere: ''' '''Primary Faction: '''Controlled Aerospace by the Talesian Star Republic, considered to be a Quarntined death-world; uncolonized with civilized life. '''Government: '''No large goverments/ Stone-Age tribal civilzations '''Population: '''500,000 (estimated) '''Demographics: '''99% Talesian, 1% other alien species (mostly politcal prisoners) '''Overview: Talas III is a harsh, mineral-resouce poor world supporting a lush ecosystem. Talas III has a very high average tempature and is tropical rather then temperate. There are no icecaps on Talas III, nor are there any standing oceans. Freshwater bodies of water exsist no larger then rivers and scattered tropical lakes. 90% of the water on Talas III is vaporous, forming a dense cloud bank thin enough to let sunlight through to support a thick flora of plant life; 90% of the planet's surface is covered with dense, tropical jungle. High tempatures cause most of the standing water that falls as rain to be evaporated and recycled in a constant state of rain. Over 70% of the planet's atmosphere is shrouded by water-vapor cloud cover at all times. Globally tropical tempatures and moist top-soil provides the perfect conditions for dense animal and plant life. This environment also makes Talas III a breeding ground for diease; and the Talesian Medical Order has marked Talas III as a quarintied planet due to this fact. No one is allowed on the surface unless in an EVA suit, and no ships are allowed to land except for select prison transports that are carefully inspected by the Talesian Medical Order to ensure that the risk of contamination and spread of diease is minimal. Talas III has no offical colonization, and no offical goverment. However, the Talesian Goverment uses the Death World as an un-managed planetary prison for political criminals. Criminals ranging from those disobeying the Talosian pedigree to white collar crime and more dangerous criminals such as muderers and rapists are all housed on Talas III, or any number of forced-labor camps or other Deathworlds throughout the Talesian Republic. Prisoners exiled to Talas III are stripped of their right as a Talesian citizen, as well as all technology and personal posessions. There are no walls, guard-towers, or fences; the harsh environment on Talas III being the ultimate prison warden. Only a series of listening posts in tight orbit of Talas III ensure no ships approach too close to the quarnitned prison world. Exile to Talas III is permant, with no chance of paroll, and for most is a death sentance. Once someone has been contaminated by the surface atmosphere, they are not allowed to leave; enforced by the Talesian Star Force. Many prisoners exilied to Talas III die of diease or being preyed upon by any number of feral, alien preadators within a matter of days; the most infamous being the Tigron- a feral Felinoid-ape like super-predator standing nearly 10 meters tall. Survivors of the exiled Talesians have formed small tribes of nomadic, stone-age native civilzation across the planet. Due to both the harsh climate and lack of restriction on breeding, the native Talesians on Talas III have evolved into a much hardier, more feral breed of Talosian then those who are citizens of the Talesian Star Republic. Category:Planets Category:Notable Locations Category:Talesian Republic